Morning Surprises
by DarkHeart81
Summary: Gohan is called in to be a sub for P.E. class ar OSH. Can the relationship between Videl and him stay a secret when they're in public?


This is a modification of an idea I had a few months ago. I hope you enjoy it.

This is set approximately one year and a half (making it November) after Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa graduated from Orange Star High. Gohan started high school his senior year and became good friends with Videl within days of starting school when she discovered that he is Saiyaman. A month or so later, the incident with Buu brought Gohan and Videl a lot closer together. Shortly after graduation they got married and Videl found out she is pregnant. With the money and gifts they got for wedding presents they have enough to live off of for many years. They have also managed to keep their relationship a secret since the incident with Buu during the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai.

I do not own Dragonball Z.

****

Morning Surprises

By: DarkHeart81

* * *

Gohan lays in bed, drifting in and out of sleep with his wife, Videl, held lovingly in his arms, when the quiet of the bedroom is shattered by the ringing of the phone beside their bed. Videl mumbles something about stupid people and telephones as Gohan releases his hold on Videl and answers the phone. "Hello?" He says groggily into the offending devise.

"Hey Gohan. This is Sharpner." The voice on the other end says, sounding distorted as though by a bad cold.

"Oh, hi Sharpner. It's been a while hasn't it." Gohan says while getting out of bed and leaving the room, making Videl frown at his absents beside her. "Why are you calling at…kuso it's early…six thirty in the morning anyway?"

"Yeah, I need a favor man. I've got this god awful cold and I need someone to teach my class today…"

"What? You're a teacher?"

"Yep. Shortly after graduating I was offered a job teaching P.E. at OSH and I accepted. But anyway, I've already called around and all the subs on my list are busy. And I remembered that you did pretty well in gym and that you've got some brains, so I figured you might be able to sub for me."

"Sure. I don't have anything else going on. What do I need for the class?"

"Thanks man. You're a lifesaver. Just wear something comfortable and be at OSH by seven thirty to check in with the main office."

"Ok. I guess I better get ready. Bye Sharpner."

"Bye."

As Gohan hangs up the phone he could swear he heard a familiar female voice tell Sharpner to come back to bed. Shrugging it off, he goes to the kitchen and starts the coffee maker. A few minutes later he feels Videl wrap her arms around him while he reads the paper. "Good morning." He says while turning to is mate and giving her a kiss.

"'morning." Videl says while yawning. "So what was tha…" She starts, only to be interrupted by cry from their daughter's room. "Well at least she waited until after we're up this time." Videl says with smile while Gohan laughs a little.

"You want me to get her?"

"Thanks, I'll start breakfast."

"Sounds good." Gohan says while licking his lips at the thought of food as he walks down the hall to his daughter's room. "You want some breakfast Panny-chan?" He asks with a smile as he picks the young girl up. "But I think someone is in need of a diaper change first." He adds as he catches a whiff of something unpleasant.

A few minutes later he walks back into the kitchen with Pan in his arms. His sense of smell is instantly filled with the always welcome odder of his wife's cooking, which he thinks is even better then his mother's. Of course he would never admit this to anyone but Videl for fear of having an encounter with his mother's dreaded frying pan.

"So who called?" Videl asks as she sets the food on the table before she starts to feed Pan.

::It was Sharpner. Did you know he's a P.E. teacher at our old high school?:: He answers back through their bond since he is stuffing his face with food.

::Sharpner? A teacher? I never would have thought. So what did he want?::

::He needs me to sub for him today. So I have to be at OSH by seven thirty.::

::Today? But you just got back from that weeklong camping trip last night. It's nice of you to help Sharpner out and all, but I was hoping the three of us could do something together. And now we won't be able to spend any time together today.::

::Well I should be done around three. And then we can go do something…and maybe Kaa-san will take Panny for the night.::

::Ohhh…and just what do you have in mind?::

::Well I was thinking that, since we didn't have time to celebrate my returning home, we could take care of that.::

::Hmm…that could be fun. But I don't know…I mean I don't know if I can wait until tonight.::

Videl says with a smirk.

::You'll have to try. If we can survive an entire week then I don't think one more day will kill us.:: Gohan answers back with the same smirk as he pauses in between bites.

A half-hour later Gohan is showered and dressed in a dark blue gi with a red long sleeve undershirt and belt. Giving Videl a goodbye kiss, and telling her and Pan goodbye, Gohan puts on his coat and flies through the cold air towards Satan City.

****

•••

"How may I help you?" The receptionist in the main office asks as Gohan approaches her desk.

"Hi, I'm Son Gohan. I'm here to sub for Mr. Pencil."

"Oh! I remember you. You got perfect scores on your entrance exams." She says, causing Gohan to blush lightly. "Anyway, here's the schedule and rosters for Mr. Pencil's classes."

"Thank you ma'am." Gohan says while taking the packet of papers from the woman.

****

•••

Walking into the gym, he takes a seat at a table set up against one wall and looks through the papers. With a quick glance at the schedule he sees that the first group of students is a junior class. Setting the schedule aside, he looks through the roster for any familiar names. Gohan isn't too surprised when he does not recognize any of the names on the list of students since everyone he new has already graduated.

A bell rings a minute or two later and students begin to file into their respective locker rooms to change for P.E. class. As they come out of the locker rooms they sit in the bleachers to await the beginning of class.

Another bell rings a few minutes later to signal the beginning of class. "Hello everyone. My name is Son Gohan and I'm going to be your sub today since Sharpner is sick. Just say here when I call your name." He says as he starts to take roll.

"Excuse me Mr. Son, but when Mr. Pencil said that he might not be here today he also said that he might have to have one of his friends sub for him." A boy says after Gohan is done with the attendance. "And we were thinking that he'd get Videl Satan since he always talks about being good friends with her."

"It doesn't mater who teaches this class. It still sucks." One of the girls says in agreement. "But anyway, would you like to go out with me? I think you're even cuter then Sharpner, but he won't beca…"

"Sorry, but I'm…" Gohan interrupts, only to be interrupted himself.

"He's taken." A female voice says from the doorway causing Gohan to smile in instant recognition of the voice.

The class seems to turn in mass to see who the woman is. A flurry of whispered comments and questions spread like wild fire throughout the class upon seeing the smirking woman with a young girl in her arms. "It's Videl Satan." "Who's the little girl?" "I didn't know Videl had a little sister." "Maybe this geek Gohan isn't our sub after all." Are a few of the things that the students whisper amongst them selves.

Gohan's acute hearing allows him to overhear the comments of the students. 'I'm here to teach a class and I'm still thought of as a geek.'

::I know you're not a geek.:: Videl says through their bond as she walks towards him while the class erupts in questions.

"Ms. Satan, are you hear to teach this class while Sharpner is sick?" "How do you know Gohan is taken?" "Is the little girl your sister?" "If she's your sister then how come we've never seen her before?" "How…" The tirade of questions suddenly dies as Videl kisses Gohan.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asks in surprise.

"I decided that it would be fun to come and help you. And if these students are anything like when we went here then you'll need help."

"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence." Gohan says, pretending that he is hurt by what she just said. ::Son Gohan, the boy who defeated Cell, was killed earlier today while teaching a high school P.E. class.:: He thinks sarcastically, causing Videl to chuckle lightly.

"You're welcome." Videl says with a smile. "Now to answer your questions…ugg…one second. Can you take Pan please dear? She's getting heavy."

"Sure, no problem." Gohan says happily as he takes his daughter out of Videl's relieved arms. Several of the students look at him funny as he makes faces and strange noises at the giggling little girl.

"Dada." She says happily while trying to grab Gohan's nose.

"As I was going to say." Videl says while rubbing her arms and ignoring the stunned silence of the students. "I am not here to teach the class. I know Gohan is taken because I'm his wife, making me Mrs. Son and not Ms. Satan. The little girl is not my sister, but our daughter. And you've never seen Pan before because Gohan and I don't like the media."

All the students nod or say something in acceptance as their brains slowly process the information.

"And since Gohan seems to be busy I guess I will run this class for now." Videl says before two different yells fill the gym. "Wife!?!" Half the class yells while the other half yells, "Daughter!?!"

Gohan cringes and Pan starts to cry at the volume of the yells. "Shh…it's ok Panny." Gohan sooths while rocking her lightly.

"SHUT UP! PAN DOESN'T LIKE LOUD NOISES!" Videl yells, causing the students to look at her strangely while cowering in fear as Pan giggles at them, finding the reaction to her mother's yell funny enough to push aside the pain in her small ears. "So what are you doing in here right now?"

"Wasting time." One girl says as she files her nails, causing those who around her to laugh.

"Umm…excuse me Ms. Sata…err…Mrs. Son, but Mr. Pencil we have been playing basketball." A skinny kid towards the back says while tentatively raising his hand.

"Ok, basketball sounds good." Videl says. "Gohan, who do yo…that's so cute! I wish I had a camera!" She exclaims as she watches Gohan pretend to be pinned to the floor by Pan while the students stare at her as they wonder if this is really the daughter of Hercule Satan. To them, Videl Satan was someone who never uses the word cute nor the kind of woman to settle down and have a family.

"I swear Videl. You sounded like my mother when you said that." Gohan says with a smirk while Pan tries to climb up him to sit on his shoulders.

"Son Gohan! I do not…sound……like………your…kuso you're right!" She says before blushing. "Oops. No one heard that. GOT IT!?!"

"YES MA'AM!" The entire class bellows. 

"Good. Now who were the team captains last time?" Videl says with a sweet smile as the students almost seem to cower in fear. "Ok, you eight will be the captains again [1]."

'It's nice to see that she can still bring fear to the hearts of others…especially when it's not me.' Gohan thinks while consciously blocking the thought from his mate and suppressing his laughter.

The team captains quickly choose who they want on their team and which team they want to play against then go to one of the four courts.

Gohan and Videl watch over the students to make sure they do not play to roughly or start fighting while keeping their daughter entertained.

The rest of the class goes smoothly with anyone being injured. And when the second class arrives there is only a brief period of discussion over Gohan, Videl, and Pan. But as the third class takes their seats in the bleachers Gohan and Videl are bombarded by questions that could only have started by rumors. More odd ball questions and rumors are the norm for the rest of the day, and when the final bell rings Gohan and Videl are exhausted by the seemingly endless questions about them and their daughter.

****

•••

"I'm glad that's over with." Gohan says as they walk out of the school.

"Me too. And next time someone calls and asks you to sub for them please remind me not to tag along." Videl says while Pan sleeps comfortably in her arms.

"No problem dear. So how about we drop Pan off with your parents and then spend some quality time alone." Gohan says with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"No thanks. I just want to go home and sleep." Videl says while looking away from him so he can not see the smile tugging at her lips. "But you might be able to persuade me otherwise."

"Like this?" He asks as he leans down and presses his lips against hers. Instantly Videl deepens the kiss and their tongues seem to fight in a battle neither wants to win.

Their passionate kiss is ended a few seconds later when they hear choking noises from Pan. Looking at her, they see a disgusted look on her tiny face and burst into laughter.

"What's the matter Panny-chan? You don't like it when mommy and daddy kiss?" Videl asks as she looks down at the small girl in her arms.

Pan nods her small head causing Gohan and Videl to laugh a little more.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Panny." Gohan says as he pats her head. "But if I wasn't such a good kisser then you mom would never have married me. And then you would have never been born." He adds with a smile, not noticing Videl rearrange Pan in her arms.

"You bakka!" Videl yells as she smacks the back of his head with, now free, hand. "I didn't marry you because you were a good kisser. I was in love with you before you kissed me for the first time."

"Really?"

"Yes really. But you being a good kisser did make the choice about whether or not to marry you an easier one."

"That's what I thought." Gohan says smugly as they resume their walk down the street before realizing something. "Hey! We were already bonded when I proposed to you."

"Ok, you got me. But there is no way I could have said no to you. And when you first kissed me is when I knew I'd be spending the rest of my life with you."

"Well I guess when you put it that way, my being a good kisser did make it easier for you to decide whether or not to marry me since it lead to us bonding."

"Yeah, now come on." Videl says as she lifts into the air and flies towards the home of Gohan's parents and brother to drop Pan off for the night.

****

•••

The next morning, as the sun slowly creeps over the horizon, Gohan awakens to an angel asleep in his arms. He watches as the warm tropical breeze blowing in through the open patio doors ruffles the angel's raven black hair, causing a stray lock of hair to fall over her face. 'So beautiful.' He thinks while gently brushing the stray hair out of her face. 'I'll never tire of looking at her.' He adds as her skin seems to glow in the early morning light. 'Videl…how did I manage to capture the affections of a heavenly beauty such as you?' He asks himself as he watches her eyes slowly open to reveal bright cerulean orbs that could drown a man in richness of their color.

"Good morning." The angel says with a smile, her voice music to his ears.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. But I always sleep well after a night like that."

"Oh? And would like a replay of last nights festivities?" Gohan asks mischievously as he sends her several images through their bond.

"Son Gohan! I do believe you are starting to think like Master Roshi." She says playfully as she props her head up on her hand.

"Hey! You're wrong! And that's not very nice thing to say." Gohan says while pretending to be insulted by his mate's comment.

"I'm sorry." Videl says while pouting at him as Gohan smirks at her.

"I've been this way since I met you, it's not something that just started. Plus you're the only one I think about while Roshi thinks about anyone who happens to be a woman."

"Well as long as those entertaining thoughts are only about me." She says before crawling on top of Gohan and kissing him passionately.

****

•••

"So did you kids have fun?" Chi-Chi asks while washing dishes with an evil glint in her eye as Gohan and Videl enter the small country home as the sun starts to sink below the horizon.

"Kaa-san!" Gohan yells. "Of course we did." He adds before giving Videl a quick kiss.

"That's good to hear. Oh, and Gohan?"

"Yes Kaa-san?"

"Should I be expecting another grandchild?" Chi-Chi says, the evil glint in her eye turning into a smirk that would rival Vegeta's best.

Goku starts to make his way into the kitchen to get an after dinner snack, but turns around and practically runs from the room when he sees the look on Chi-Chi's face.

"What? No! I mean…uhh…" Gohan trails off while thinking, 'It figures! For several years she harassed me about grandkids, and now that she has one she's STILL harassing me about them.'

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, but no." Videl says while trying to hold back her laughter from hearing her husband's thoughts. "But I'm sure we'll have another kid when Panny is older."

"Wha-WHAT! But we already have Pan and she's a handful. How are we going to take care of two little quarter Saiya-jins?" Gohan exclaims, not quiet understanding what Videl said.

Videl looks at him with puppy dog eyes while trying not to laugh or smile. "You don't like having kids with me Gohan?"

"Huh? No. I mean yes, I like having kids with yo…AARRRGGGG!!! What are we even talking about!?!" Gohan yells in frustration making Chi-Chi and Videl laugh.

"Never mind dear." Chi-Chi says as she turns her attention back to the pile of dirty dishes.

"Come on Gohan. Let's get Pan and head home before it gets too late." Videl says while walking out of the kitchen. "Bye Chi-Chi!"

"Bye Videl!"

"I'll see you later Kaa-san." Gohan says as he follows his wife from the room.

"Call me when I have another grandchild on the way!" Is all she says in reply making Gohan mumble something about needing therapy.

•••

With the dawn of a new day Gohan and Videl are almost happy to be awakened by Pan crying for something and not by the telephone. After a quick kiss, Videl goes to check on Pan while Gohan goes to the kitchen to make some coffee. While he's waiting for the coffeepot to fill he makes some toast and flips on the morning news. As the content of the news story dawns on Gohan he sits there open mouthed, and completely forgetting the toast before him. 

_Today's top story is a continuation of yesterday's biggest news story. On Monday, it was learned that Videl Satan, who seemed to disappear shortly after graduating from Orange Star High School, is no longer single. When her husband, a Mr. Son Gohan, was asked to be a substitute P.E. teacher, Videl showed up to assist. And if that information is not a big enough shocker for you, it has also been confirmed that the young couple has a daughter. When Mr. Satan was asked to comment on the matter, he said that it was not his place to talk about his daughter's family. So far we have been unable to contact Mr. and Mrs. Son since their number seems to be disconnected…_

'Well Bulma must have fixed it so that reporters can't call here…I'll have to remember to thank her later.' He thinks as the report ends. Videl and Pan come into the room a few seconds later and see Gohan sitting with his mouth open while staring at the TV.

"What wrong dear?"

"It's no longer a secret."

"What's not?"

"That we're married and that we have a daughter."

"Oh? How did they find out…oops." Videl says as realization dawns on her. "I guess showing up at OSH with Pan did kind of let the cat of the bag."

"Yeah. But everyone would have found out sooner or later. It was only a matter of time."

"True." Videl says before turning her attention to the squirming girl in her arms whom is trying to get her father to hold her. "Here, why don't you take Pan. She seems to want you right now anyway."  


"Alright." Gohan says while taking little Pan from Videl.

As the little girl sits in her father's lap, she tries to grab her father's toast, which he quickly pushes farther away.

****

The End

* * *

In school we always had at least four courts going at once so that's what I have here. 

* * *

So what did you think? I think that this fic was fairly original. But I think that at parts it's not that great, and that I could have done better.

Please Review.


End file.
